This invention is concerning a method of manufacturing diodes with ceramic base and dice structure especially referring to a method of arraying the dice on the base with vibrator and packing resistors synchronally as well as forming dice array formation including diodes, resistors and capacitors therein.
The applicant has devoted himself to manufacture diodes for years, and a patent application titled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF MANUFACTURING DIODESxe2x80x9d was filed at the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jul. 27, 1999 with filing Ser. No. 09/361,520, it has also been issued a Notice of Allowance by U.S.P.T.O. on Mar. 13, 2000.
Referring to FIGS. 37-40, they comprise the steps of:
(1) cutting grooves 101 on a ceramic base 10 to form hundreds of units 102;
(2) applying a layer of conductive paste all over salient of each of the unit 102 except a portion close to the right edge thereof to form lower layer conductors 20;
(3) adhering dice 30 to the lower layer conductors 20 of the base 10;
(4) applying covering materials 40 to the base 10 and the dice 30; letting the covering materials 40 to expose, developing the covering materials, and then removing the film to uncover the salient 301 of each die 30 and the grooves 101;
(5) applying a layer of the conductive paste all over the salient 301 of the dice 30 except a portion close to the left edge thereof to form upper layer conductors 50;
(6) coating protective glue 60 on the top of the units 102;
(7) serving the base 10 into a plurality of elongated rectangular blocks 103, and cauterizing the blocks 103 to form terminals 70 on both lateral, and then linking them with the lower layer conductors 20 and the upper layer conductors 50; and,
(8) cleaving the blocks 103 to be a single diode 80 from the grooves 101 of the base 10.
For making this invention more satisfied, an improved method of manufacturing diodes with ceramic base is provided.
Therefore, this invention is related to an improved method of manufacturing diodes with ceramic base.
The first object of the present invention is to provide an improved method, which can array dice on the ceramic base with a vibrator so as to benefit to automatic manufacturing.
The second object of the present invention is to provide an improved method, which a fixed die and resistor can be brought to the package during the same manufacturing.
The third object of the present invention is to provide an improved method, which is to form the combination of dice array, numerous dice can be packed at a time, and the dice can be diodes, resistors, capacitors and inductors. By this way, the convenience and efficiency increases, and more additional values can be created.